USS Voyager
| Registry= NCC-74656 | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2378 | Image2= USS Voyager with hull armor.jpg | ImageCap2= USS Voyager with ablative generators }} :You may be looking for the copy created by the Silver Blood or the ''[[Warship Voyager|''warship ''Voyager]]. ---- The '''USS ''Voyager (NCC-74656)' was an Federation starship launched in 2371 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. The vessel was noted for independently, and successfully, completing an unscheduled seven-year journey across the previously unexplored Delta Quadrant between 2371 and 2378. History Construction and Launch The ''USS Voyager was constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars and was launched from Earth Station McKinley on stardate 48038.5 in 2371. ( ) As one of the earliest vessels constructed, Voyager boasted a number of technological revolutions becoming available in the 2370s, Bio-neural circuitry, variable geometry warp nacelles, and the Emergency Medical Hologram were only a few of Voyager s technical achievements. The vessel was also the first to test the class 9 warp drive in deep space. Captain Kathryn Janeway assumed command shortly before Voyager left drydock. She was greeted and given a tour of the ship by Admiral Patterson. ( ) Voyager's first mission ]] Shortly before Voyager s launch, the ship's Chief of Security and Second Officer, Lieutenant Tuvok was assigned to infiltrate a Maquis ship, commanded by a former Starfleet officer named Chakotay. The Maquis ship had gone missing in the Badlands and Voyager was subsequently assigned to investigate. ( ) At the Federation Penal Colony in New Zealand, Janeway recruited Tom Paris – a former Starfleet officer and short-lived member of the Maquis, as well as disgraced son of the prominent Admiral Owen Paris – whose piloting skills and knowledge of the Badlands were considered essential for the mission. After leaving space station Deep Space 9, Voyager was swept 70,000 light-years into the Delta Quadrant where it also discovered Chakotay's missing Maquis vessel – the Val Jean. ( ) Several crew members were killed during Voyager s violent hurdle into the Delta Quadrant, including the first officer Lieutenant Commander Cavit, the helmsman Lieutenant Stadi, the chief engineer, a transporter chief, as well as the entire medical staff including the chief medical officer. The surviving crew members of both vessels were abducted and subjugated to a painful three day long medical examination, conducted by an entity known as the Caretaker. The Caretaker, which was a sporocystian lifeform, was dying and in search of a suitable mate so that his offspring could continue to care for a species called the Ocampa after he died. He felt an obligation to the Ocampa as many years ago he was responsible for the destruction of their planets ability to produce rain, which in turn forced the Ocampa to move below ground. Unable to find a compatible mate in any of Voyager s and the Val Jean's crew members, however, he returned them to their ships. Unfortunately, two of the crew members – B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim – became ill after the experiments, and were sent to the Ocampa homeworld for care and treatment. Janeway and Chakotay decided to put aside their differences in order to locate their missing people and find a way to return home. En route to Ocampa, the two ships encountered a Talaxian freighter manned by Neelix who, in exchange for water, agreed to help the crew retrieve the missing crewmen. The two crew members were eventually rescued and treated by ''Voyager'' s EMH. Unfortunately, the Caretaker's condition kept deteriorating, rendering him unable to send the two ships back to the Alpha Quadrant. He died a short time later. Although Lieutenant Tuvok believed he could activate the system that could send Voyager back, that would have meant potentially leaving the technology in the hands of a hostile native species, the Kazon-Ogla. Instead of allowing the Kazon to seize the Caretaker's advanced technology and potentially harm the peaceful Ocampa, Captain Janeway made the decision to destroy the Caretaker's array. To accomplish this she used two tricobalt devices at a yield of 20,000 tera-cochranes. This decision inevitably left Voyager stranded in the Delta Quadrant. After the destruction of the Val Jean during the battle with the Kazon, the Starfleet and Maquis crew members were forced to merge for their projected 70-year journey home. ( ) Beginnings in the Delta Quadrant Voyager officially lost contact with Starfleet on stardate 48307.5. Since the Val Jean was destroyed in a battle against the Kazon, its entire surviving crew were transferred to Voyager to embark on the journey home. Several key positions aboard the vessel, emptied by heavy casualties, were filled by the adopted Maquis crew. Chakotay became Voyager's new first officer and B'Elanna Torres, despite a rocky relationship with then-acting chief engineer Lieutenant Joe Carey, became the vessels new chief engineer. For lack of a better option, the deceased chief medical officer was permanently replaced by the EMH, which was originally designed to operate for only 1500 hours (although this limitation was eventually overcome). ( ) Neelix remained on board and served the ship as a guide during the vessels first two and a half years in the region. He also became the ships morale officer, chef, and eventually ambassador. His girlfriend Kes joined him and began training with the Doctor as a field medic. She additionally converted one of the ships Cargo Bay's into a hydroponics bay in order to cut back on power usage by growing the ships own fruits and vegetables. ( ) Conflict with the Kazon See also: Voyager-Kazon Conflict The destruction of the Caretaker's Array combined with Captain Janeway's refusal – informed mainly by the Prime Directive – of not sharing technology, did not leave Voyager in good standing with the Kazon. To make matters worse, Voyager crew members like Seska and Michael Jonas, both former Maquis, did not agree with following Starfleet rules and regulations, believing them to be not worth making an enemy of the Kazon and possibly delaying their journey home. ( ) In 2371, in an elaborate deception which involved secretly transferring replicator technology to the Kazon, Seska defected to the Kazon-Nistrim. Much to everyone's (but especially Chakotay's dismay – who had also been romantically involved with Seska) it was discovered that Seska was a Cardassian spy assigned to infiltrate Chakotay's Maquis cell. After fleeing the ship and joining the Kazon-Nistrim, Seska immediately began to reassert her Cardassian physiology and began supplying information about Voyager and training the Kazon in Cardassian battle tactics. Michael Jonas remained on Voyager and started clandestinely supplying information to the Kazon sometime in 2372, before he was discovered and killed by Neelix. ( ) The year 2372 was marked by several devastating attacks by the Kazon. At one point Voyager was being attacked four times over a two week period, losing three crewmembers. Commander Chakotay suggested forming an alliance with a few of the Kazon sects to ensure Voyager s safety through the region. Although hesitant, Captain Janeway eventually agreed to a meeting. Unfortunately, the attempted collaboration proved to be an almost futile mistake, making it impossible for Voyager and its crew to enter into any meaningful alliances with any of the Kazon sects. Hostilities between Voyager and the Kazon continued throughout the year. ( ) By the end of the year, Voyager received a message from Seska saying that she had given birth to Chakotay's son and that the child was in danger of becoming a slave. The crew was immediately suspicious that Seska was luring Voyager into a trap, but rallied behind Chakotay and his responsibility to his son. After recovering Tierna, one of Seska's aids, the crew set a course of Kazon space. Unfortunately the crew's instincts proved to be correct: the whole thing was a setup, and during the ensuing battle Voyager was captured, and the crew was marooned on Hanon IV. ( ) Fortunately, Tom Paris managed to escape the battle in a shuttle and reach a Talaxian colony nearby. With the help of the Talaxians, The Doctor, and Lon Suder, who had been left behind on the starship during the Kazon takeover, Paris and the Talaxians were able to retake Voyager and rescue the crew in early 2373. Seska was killed during the conflict, and her child was later found to be Maje Culluh's. Voyager left Kazon space a short time later. ( ) Dealings with the Borg See also: Borg-Species 8472 War Although the Delta Quadrant remained mostly unexplored by the the later half of the 24th century, one thing that was known about the region was that it was home to the Borg. The Voyager crew knew the day would come when they would come face to face with the Collective. The first indications that Voyager was approaching Borg space came in 2373, when the remains of a Borg drone were discovered on the Sakari homeworld. A short time later, a derelict Borg cube was discovered adrift in the Nekrit Expanse. ( ) Voyager finally entered Borg space at the end of the year, however instead of facing assimilation, the crew found themselves on the sidelines of a brutal war between the Collective and an extra-dimensional alien species known only by their Borg designation of Species 8472. After determining that Species 8472 represented a significant threat to all life in the Milky Way Galaxy, Captain Janeway decided to form an unprecedented alliance with the Borg in order to drive the aliens back into their realm. In exchange for safe passage through Borg space, Janeway agreed to help the Collective construct a weapon capable of defeating the invading aliens. The Borg assigned a representative, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, to work with the Voyager crew directly. Following the successful final confrontation with Species 8472 in their native realm Fluidic space, the Borg betrayed Voyager and attempted to assimilate the vessel and its crew through Seven of Nine. The crew had prepared for this eventuality and managed to disable the drone. Seven of Nine was permanently severed from the Collective and joined the Voyager crew for the remainder of their journey. ( ) The next significant encounter with the Borg came in 2375, when Voyager was attacked by a small Borg probe. Captain Janeway intended only to disable the vessel and steal a transwarp coil, but ended up destroying it by accident when Harry Kim transported a photon torpedo into an area near the power matrix. After analyzing several recovered data nodes, the crew was able to conduct a successful raid of a damaged Borg sphere and get away with a working transwarp coil, although Seven of Nine was captured during the operation. An away team led by Janeway was eventually able to recover her. ( ) In 2376, another derelict Cube was found where all the adult drones had been killed by a virus. The Voyager crew was able to liberate four adolescent drones, Icheb, Mezoti, and the twins Rebi and Azan who had been spared the ultimate fate of the virus. The twins were eventually returned to their people, who also agreed to give Mezoti a home, however Icheb remained with Voyager throughout the remainder of its journey and intended to apply to Starfleet Academy. ( ) In 2377, the Borg became aware of Unimatrix Zero. The Borg Queen immediately began to research a way to destroy the realm, believing it to be a threat to the Collective. The drones occupying Unimatrix Zero found a way to contact Seven of Nine, who had previously been able to access the region during her time as drone, and through her were able to convince Captain Janeway to assist them. Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres were inoculated with a neural suppressant and allowed to be physically assimilated in order to plant a virus into the Collective. The virus liberated the drones of Unimatrix Zero from the hive mind, allowing a resistance movement to form against the Borg. ( ) ''Voyager'' and Time Travel Voyager had earned a reputation in the 29th century for being involved in a number of temporal incidents. One Starfleet officer of the era made note of how often the vessel showed up on the 's temporal sensors and the vessels captain was even driven to madness due to Voyager s incursions. In 2371, Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity while responding to a distress call. It was discovered that the distress call had actually been sent by Voyager herself, and the crew was trying to rescue a time-delayed "reflection" of themselves. ( ) Later that year, a wormhole leading to the Alpha Quadrant was discovered. While it was quickly found be in an advanced state of decay and not suitable for travel, the crew was able to make contact with a Romulan ship on the other side. After finding a way of transporting the Romulan captain to Voyager, it was discovered that the Alpha Quadrant end of the wormhole was set twenty years in the past. The Romulan captain, Telek R'Mor, agreed to inform Starfleet of Voyager s location in 2371, but passed away in 2367, four years before he would have delivered the crews messages. ( ) A short time later, a future version of Kes arrived on Voyager, with the intent of handing the crew over to the Vidiians. During the ambush Kes helped set up, she was found trying to leave Voyager with her younger self and forced Captain Janeway to kill her. The younger Kes recorded a message to be played at some point in the future to make sure that the incident did not repeat itself. ( ) In 2373 Voyager was attacked by a 29th century Federation vessel under the command of Captain Braxton. The ensuing battle led Voyager and the time ship to be pulled into the 20th century, with Voyager arriving in orbit of Earth in 1996, and Braxton arriving approximately thirty years earlier. During this time ''Voyager'' s EMH acquired a mobile holographic emitter that allowed him to exist in areas he normally couldn't. Another version of Braxton detected Voyager in 1996 and returned them to the 24th century Delta Quadrant. ( ) While testing Voyager s newly-completed quantum slipstream drive in 2375, Seven of Nine received a set of phase corrections through her Borg implants. Instead of stabilizing the slipstream, however, they collapsed it. Harry Kim, who was ahead of Voyager in the Delta Flyer mapping the threshold, insisted that he did not send the message. Embedded in the transmission received by Seven was a Starfleet security code belonging to Harry Kim. In it was a message from an older version of himself telling the younger Kim that he had made a mistake fifteen years prior that cost the lives of the Voyager crew, and that if he was seeing the message then "all of that has changed." ( ) One of the more complex temporal incidents encountered by the Voyager crew came in late 2375. Voyager began experiencing numerous temporal paradoxes throughout the ship, with time passing more quickly in certain areas and slowing down in others. It was estimated that the temporal distortions would destroy the ship in a matter of hours. A few seconds before the explosion, two Starfleet officers from the future recovered Seven of Nine. She had been drafted by Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the timeship to prevent the explosion and capture the individual responsible for Voyager s destruction. After traveling through various points in Voyager s history, the culprit was revealed to be a future version of Braxton, intent on taking revenge on Voyager for being responsible for so many temporal incursions that caused the need for him to go into rehabilitation a second time. Although Braxton was captured, several temporal paradoxes were created during the incident, such as Captain Janeway and Tuvok meeting Seven in 2372 instead of 2374. Lieutenant Ducane determined it necessary to "clean up" the timeline, and because Seven of Nine was unable to make any further time jumps without injuring herself, Captain Janeway was enlisted. She successfully captured Braxton seconds after initially setting foot on Voyager, preventing the paradoxes. Afterwords, Ducane decided not to wipe Seven and Janeway's memories of the events, but left them with orders to remember the Temporal Prime Directive and not to discuss the experience with anyone. ( ) In 2376, Voyager visited a planet with a tachyon core, causing time to pass faster on the planet than the rest of galaxy. ( ) In 2377, a temporal anomaly emitted a surge of energy that split Voyager into multiple time periods throughout the ship. The crew from various periods of the vessel's history were able to restore Voyager to temporal sync. Only Commander Chakotay retained memory of these events as the timeline had been reset to his time period, allowing him to prevent the energy surge. ( ) Contact with Starfleet The Pathfinder Project Voyager had been declared "officially lost" by 2373. 14 months later, Seven of Nine detected a large communications network with a sensor range capable of reaching the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant. A Federation vessel was detected in range of one of the farthest relay stations, and in lieu of failed attempts to contact the vessel via standard hails, the Doctor was transmitted to make contact, since his program would not degrade in transit. Upon boarding the [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus class)|USS Prometheus]], the Doctor found the crew dead and in the hands of the Romulan military. With the help of the Prometheus' EMH, the Doctor was able to return the vessel to Starfleet custody and finally report on Voyager s situation. He told Starfleet Command everything that had happened to the Voyager crew and was returned to the vessel with a message for the crew: "You are no longer alone." ( ) Starfleet began the Pathfinder Project, a division of Starfleet with the goal of establishing contact with Voyager and finding a way to bring the lost vessel home. The team was led by Commander Peter Harkins and overseen by Admiral Owen Paris, but the driving force behind the project was Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, formerly of the . Thanks to Mr. Barclay's efforts, first contact with Voyager was established in late-2376 and regular contact was maintained for the duration of the vessels journey. The project revolutionized long-range communications; major milestones included the ability to send monthly transmissions and eventually establish two-way live visual communication at a distance of 30,000 light-years. ( ) The Equinox See also: In 2376, Voyager responded to a Federation distress call from the starship commanded by Captain Rudolph Ransom. The vessel had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker as well, and had been suffering attacks by an unknown nucleogenic lifeform. Unknown to the Voyager crew, the Equinox crew had been performing illegal experiments on the aliens in an effort to enhance their warp drive and return home sooner. Upon discovering this, Captain Janeway had the Equinox crew arrested, but they soon escaped. Janeway began a manhunt for Ransom, much to the dissatisfaction of Chakotay, who believed that Janeway was crossing the line. He convinced her to negotiate a cease fire with the aliens, but was relieved of duty for opposing her harsh attitude towards Ransom. Eventually Voyager caught up with the Equinox. Ransom, in a last minute change of heart, decided to surrender to Janeway. Unfortunately, his first officer, Lieutenant Maxwell Burke, had other ideas, and relieved his captain of duty. Ransom and chief engineer Ensign Marla Gilmore managed to beam the Equinox personnel to Voyager, but were unable to save Burke and the rest of the bridge crew. After dropping the shields around the warp core, the aliens caused a warp core breach, destroying the Equinox. The five surviving Equinox crew members were stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen aboard Voyager, under close supervision with limited privileges. ( ) Official Mission In 2378, Voyager was given its first official assignment since its entrapment in the Delta Quadrant seven years earlier. Captain Janeway's orders were to locate and retrieve an old Earth space-probe, Friendship 1, that was launched in 2067 with the directive of contacting new species. Starfleet had lost contact with the probe around 2248 but its last known location and heading had projected the probe to be somewhere near Voyager s location. The probe was located on a highly irradiated world whose inhabitants had taken advantage of the information contained in the probe's database, with disastrous results. The survivors held the Voyager crew responsible for the current condition of their planet and people, and killed Lieutenant Joe Carey during a hostage situation that arose when an away team was sent to retrieve the probe. After rescuing the away team and repairing the damage to the planet's atmosphere, Voyager took the probes remains into its cargo bay and resumed a course for the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Shortening the Journey '' enter the slipstream]] Over the course of Voyager s journey throughout the Delta Quadrant, the vessel encountered many technologies and anomalies that shortened the vessels return to the Alpha Quadrant. In 2374, following the conclusion of the war between the Borg and Species 8472, Kes began to experience after effects following her communications with the aliens. She began evolving towards a higher state of being, but the process proved to be dangerous to Voyager so she decided to leave to protect the ship. As her final gift to the Voyager crew, Kes propelled the ship over 9500 light-years closer to Earth, eliminating 10 years off the crews journey. ( ) At the end of that year, Voyager encountered the , a vessel allegedly sent by Starfleet Command to bring the Voyager crew home. In reality, the Dauntless was part of an elaborate trap laid out by the alien Arturis to exact revenge on Captain Janeway, for what he saw as her role in the Borg's assimilation of his world. The Dauntless was equipped with a Quantum slipstream drive, a highly advanced propulsion system similar to Borg transwarp conduits. Lieutenant Torres was able to modify Voyager to be able to make use of this technology temporarily in order rescue Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine from Arturis aboard the Dauntless. After their rescue, Voyager was able to continue a further 300 light-years closer to the Alpha Quadrant. Several months later, the crew revisited this technology and were able to travel another 10,000 light-years before the slipstream collapsed. The technology was deemed too dangerous for use after this occurrence and was dismantled. ( ) In early-2375, Voyager entered an area of space known as The Void. The region contained no star systems and high levels of Theta radiation did not allow light from any stars beyond the area to be seen from within. A wormhole leading to the other side of this region cut two years and 2500 light-years off of Voyager s journey. ( ) Later that year, the crew stole a transwarp coil from a Borg Sphere that cut 15 years off Voyager s trip home. ( ) In 2376, Voyager used a Graviton catapult constructed by an alien known as Tash to cut three years off the journey home. ( ) Q, grateful for Captain Janeway's assistance in straightening out his sons behavior, provided Janeway with a route that would take a few years off of Voyager s journey in 2378. ( ) The Return Home In 2378, high levels of neutrino emissions consistent with wormholes were detected inside a nebula. Voyager immediately set a course, only to discover it overrun with Borg. Captain Janeway intended to continue the journey home by conventional means, until a future version of the captain from the year 2404 arrived. This Admiral Janeway provided Voyager with advanced weapons and a deployable ablative hull armor that proved highly resistant to Borg weaponry. With this new technology, Voyager returned to the nebula in force. However, upon the discovery of a Borg transwarp hub at the center of the nebula, Captain Janeway withdrew and immediately began plans to destroy it. Admiral Janeway at first objected to this but a change of heart encouraged her to cooperate with her younger self. The plan called for Admiral Janeway to be assimilated by the Borg Queen herself. The admiral was carrying a neurolytic pathogen, which immediately infected the Queen and caused her to lose control of the transwarp hub's manifold shielding, allowing Voyager to destroy the hub from the inside. The pathogen continued to spread throughout the Collective, resulting in the destruction of Unimatrix 01 and the death of the Queen and Admiral Janeway. Unfortunately, a single Borg sphere managed to successfully assimilate the pathogen and intercepted Voyager while traveling through the collapsing hub. After allowing Voyager to be brought inside the sphere, Tuvok fired a transphasic torpedo, destroying the Sphere as Voyager emerged victorious to a Federation fleet in the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager spent a total of seven years in the Delta Quadrant before returning to Federation space. The original estimate of the time needed for the return trip had been 75 years but intervention by numerous alien races, spatial anomalies, and the acquisition of new technologies considerably shortened the journey. ( ) First contacts See also: [[Delta Quadrant species|Delta Quadrant species encountered by Voyager]] Voyager made more first contacts than any other Federation starship since the era of James T. Kirk and the original . Captain Janeway credited the distinction to being "the only Federation starship within 30,000 light-years." ( ) Notable first contacts include: * Nacene - 2371 ( ) * Talaxians - 2371 ( ) * Kazon - 2371 ( ) * Ocampa - 2371 ( ) * Vidiians - 2371 ( ) * Sikarians - 2371 ( ) * Voth - 2373 ( ) * Species 8472 - 2373 ( ) * Krenim - 2374 ( ) * Hirogen - 2374 ( ) * Malon - 2375 ( ) * Devore - 2375 ( ) * Vaadwaur - 2376 ( ) * Norcadian - 2376 ( ) * Brunali - 2376 (prior to ) * Uxali - 2378 ( ) Technical Data Overview With fifteen decks, a length of 343 meters, and weighing in at 700,000 metric tons, Voyager was only about half the size of the starships introduced in the 2350s. However, where the starship lacked in physical size she made up for with technological advancements; Voyager boasted some of the most advanced sensor equipment in the Federation fleet and was capable of reaching a sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor 9.975. She was further equipped with bio-neural circuitry that contained gel-packs with bio-neural cells that organized information more efficiently and sped up response time. Its computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond and operational temperature margins from 10 Kelvin to 1,790 Kelvin. ( ) Defense Systems Like many Federation starships of its time, Voyager was armed with phasers and photon torpedoes and protected by a deflector shield system. The vessels torpedo launchers were compatable with quantum torpedoes as well, with some modification. Additionally, Voyager carried spatial charges and tricobalt devices, the latter of which were not normally carried on Starfleet vessels at the time. ( ) Shortly before the vessel's return to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378, Voyager was upgraded with deployable ablative hull armor and transphasic torpedoes, both of which were brought back in time from the year 2404 by a future version of Kathryn Janeway. These new systems drastically increased Voyager s combat capabilities; Borg weapons had a difficult time penatrating the hull armor and a single transphasic torpedo was capable of destroying an entire Borg Cube. ( ) Physical Arrangement *'Deck 1' **Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, and Briefing room *'Deck 2' **Mess Hall and Neelix's kitchen *'Deck 3' **Captain's Quarters *'Deck 4' **Transporter rooms and Cargo Bay 1 *'Deck 5' **Sickbay, Morgue, Science labs *'Deck 6' **Holodecks, Holographic research lab, Crew quarters *'Deck 7' **Crew Quarters *'Deck 8' **Astrometrics Lab, Cargo Bay 2, Docking ports *'Deck 10' **Shuttlebay *'Deck 11' **Engineering *'Deck 12' **Crew Quarters *'Deck 14' **Environmental controls *'Deck 15' **Plasma relay room ( ) Unique Characteristics Borg Enhancements Following Captain Janeway's brief alliance with the Borg in 2373-74, Voyager gained access to a large amount of Borg technology. During this alliance, the Borg equipped Voyager with modified torpedoes which were armed with collaboratively modified nanoprobes capable of destroying a Species 8472 bioship with a single shot. The modifications the Borg made to the power relays on Deck 8 were allowed to remain intact after B'Elanna Torres noted that they worked better with the Borg improvements. Additionally, an Astrometrics Lab was constructed with Borg-enhanced sensors by the former drone, Seven of Nine and Ensign Harry Kim. A 29th-century Borg drone encountered in 2375 was able to further enhance Voyager s defensive systems, albeit in a limited manner, in order to escape from an attacking Borg sphere. Voyager s engines were also compatible with Borg transwarp technology: in 2375 a transwarp coil was used to cut fifteen years off of their journey back to Earth. ( ) Astrometrics Lab In 2374, Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine collaborated to construct Voyager s Astrometrics Lab. The labs sensors measured the radiative flux of up to three billion stars simultaneously, the computer would then calculate Voyager s position relative to the center of the galaxy, making the stellar mapping technology ten times more accurate then what the vessel had been using previously. This new technology was first used to calculate a new route to the Alpha Quadrant that would eliminate five years from Voyager s journey home. ( ) Crew See also: [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] Voyager was launched with a crew compliment of 141. Her initial short assignment did not call for a counselor to be assigned. With the addition of the Maquis along with Neelix and Kes the crew compliment rose to 152 by end of Voyager's first year in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) The initial transfer to the Delta Quadrant was costly for the crew. Over a dozen crew members were killed, including the original first officer, chief engineer, the entire medical staff, and a transporter chief. However, over the course of her journey, Voyager gained crew members from species indigenous to the Delta Quadrant such as a former Borg drones – Seven of Nine, Icheb, Mezoti, and the twins Rebi and Azan – in addition to Neexlix and Kes. In 2376, Voyager also took over the five surviving crew members from the starship USS Equinox. ( ) The Maquis With the destruction of the Val Jean during their first days in the Delta Quadrant, Starfleet and Maquis crew members were first forced to cooperate with one another to get their missing crew members back and then to merge aboard Voyager to embark on their decades long journey home. Captain Janeway granted the Maquis provisional field commissions with many filling the roles left vacant by the vessels losses in the initial transfer to the Delta Quadrant. Of the several key positions on Voyager that were filled by former Maquis crew members, including Commander Chakotay taking the position of executive officer and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres filling the chief engineers position. By 2377, about one quarter of Voyager s crew consisted of former Maquis members. Early in the ship's journey, Lieutenant Tuvok believed that with so many Maquis on board there was a serious risk of mutiny and went so far as to design a holodeck training program to prepare for such an event. Despite Tuvok's concerns, however, the opposite proved to be the case and the two crews for the most part integrated well. However, incidents such as Seska defecting to the Kazon-Nistrim and Michael Jonas secretly providing information on Voyager to them, along with Lon Suder murdering crewman Frank Darwin had serious repercussions for Voyager early in the ships journey. These issues were resolved by 2373 and in the end it took mind control for the all the remaining Maquis to finally temporarily mutiny on Voyager. After a while, Captain Janeway herself stopped distinguishing between the two crews as Maquis and Starfleet and began thinking of them simply as members of her crew. She was offended when Admiral Hayes requested their "status" in 2377. ( ) Although most of the Maquis crew members integrated well into a Starfleet command structure, some had more difficulty; this caused Tuvok to organize a "boot camp" to get the insubordinate Maquis in line and familiar with Starfleet protocols. ( ) News of the Maquis' slaughter received in 2374 at the hands of the Dominion the previous year took a heavy toll on many of the former Val Jean crew. The news was particularly devastating to Lieutenant Torres, causing her to spiral into a deep depression and inflict harm to herself over a period of many months. ( ) Command Crew (Until 2378) *Captain Kathryn Janeway - Commanding Officer (CO) *Commander Chakotay - Executive Officer (XO) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok - Security Chief/Tactical Officer/Second Officer *Lieutenant Tom Paris - Helmsman *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres - Chief Engineer *Ensign Harry Kim - Operations Officer *The Doctor - Chief Medical Officer (CMO) *Seven of Nine - Astrometrics Officer (2374 - 2378) *Neelix - Morale Officer/Chef/Ambassador *Kes - Nurse (2371 - 2374) Deceased: *Lieutenant Commander Cavit - Executive Officer (XO) (KIA 2371) *Lieutenant Stadi - Helmsman (KIA 2371) *Lieutenant Joe Carey - Acting Chief Engineer (2371) (KIA 2378) *''Unnamed'' ''Chief Medical Officer'' (KIA 2371) Embarked craft * #01 - Tereshkova * #04 - Cochrane * #05 - Sacajawea * Aeroshuttle * Baxial * Delta Flyer * Delta Flyer II * Drake * Unnamed Type-6 shuttlecraft ''Voyager'' references * [[Delta Quadrant species|Delta Quadrant species encountered by Voyager]] * [[Regions visited by Voyager|Regions visited by Voyager]] * [[USS Voyager dedication plaque|USS Voyager dedication plaque]] Appendices Background *The first series bible describes Voyager as being "smaller, sleeker and more advanced than the . It holds a crew of some two hundred, and does not have families on board." *The model of Voyager (Lot #357) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$132,000 including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$110,000). The winner of the lot, a man from Leicester, England, was interviewed in The History Channel's documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. He was also the winner of the model. *[http://www.myprops.co.uk/voyager.htm Photographs of the Voyager model in 2007] * A schematic lot of Voyager s bridge and engineering sets was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay as well as an engineering display graphic which includes the labels deuterium supply, matter reactant injector, antimatter supply, magnetic construction segment, dilithium crystal articulation frame, warp flow sensors, emergency override, intercoolers, dilithium chamber, magnetic quench block, and gas combiner. * In the episode Death Wish, Q hints that William T. Riker was offered command of USS Voyager. References * Star Trek: Voyager See also * [[Intrepid class#The Voyager prototype|USS Voyager prototype]] * Novel series * Comics: ** Marvel Comic series ** Wildstorm Comic series External links * * * cs:USS Voyager de:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) it:USS Voyager ja:USSヴォイジャー nl:USS Voyager pl:U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 sv:USS Voyager Voyager, USS